paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups Are Go part 4 (Final Part)
This is the fourth part of CP86s/PawPatrolThunderbird4s collaboration movie. Please do not edit this without our permission. In the fourth and final part of Mighty Pups Are Go, Marshall has just extinguished the runaway Eurostar train's brakes and now International Rescue and The Mighty Pups must all work together to save the Eurostar, it's passengers and it's crew members from disaster. Can they do it? Read the final part of Mighty Pups Are Go to find out! If you want to know about Gigamarionation, please see part 1 of this story. Characters (in order of appearance): Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Ryder, Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Sherbet (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Alan Tracy, Gordon Tracy, Jeff Tracy, Brains, Kyrano, Tin-Tin (Kayo) Kyrano, Lady Penelope, Parker, The CEO of Eurostar, The Hood, The Chaos Crew, Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, Demolisher (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), John Tracy, The President of France (Emmanuel Macron), Grandma Tracy. Part 4 of the story: *Marshall has just extinguished the Eurostar's brakes and the train is now speeding over the Medway Viaduct.* *Cue Train Chase music from Wallace and Gromit The Wrong Trousers.* Marshall: Ok Chase, the fire is out. Chase: Good, now I'm going to try and attach my grappling line to the Eurostar to try and slow it down. *Chase Deploys thunderpaw 1's grappling line and swings it around to try and clamp it on.* Chase: Ugh! The train's swaying too much! I can't clamp it on! Scott (Through Radio): Chase, up ahead! North Downs tunnel! Chase: Wait What? Oh no! *Chase pulls up and flies right over the north downs, then he comes back down again only to see the runway train racing straight out of the tunnel.* Chase: Hey Marshall, Can you get on top of that please? Marshall: I'm on it Chase! *As Marshall gets his ship on top of the train, he notices something on the top of the train. It is a Chaos Crew symbol!* Marshall: Uh-oh, Ryder, Scott, I just found a symbol on the roof of the train. I think this was no accident. It's the Chaos Crew. Jeff: John, scan the last position where 9022 was before departing. *John immediately scans the the train's last location.* John: It departed from the St Pancras Railway station.* Jeff: Okay, I'll get Kayo and Chase to the scene, plus backup is on the way. Ryder: Chase, head to St Pancras Railway station, Kayo will meet you there. Sherbet and Virgil will arrive with Thunderbird 2 to help Marshall soon. Chase: FAB, Ryder *As Thunderbird 2 arrives, Chase hurries off in Thunderpaw 1 to meet Kayo at St Pancras Railway station. When he arrives at St Pancras Railway station, Kayo is already there.* Kayo: Alright, Chase. I'll go to the main control centre and see the camera footages of the Hood and the Chaos Crew while you survey the platform for any evidence. Chase Right away, Kayo. *As Chase scans the platforms, Kayo goes to the station's control centre to check the cameras. As Chase sniffs around he smells something suspicious.* Chase: Kayo, it smells of aftershave round here, that's a little bit suspicious. Kayo: I've also found something, it's CCTV footage of the Chaos Crew and those 2 Humdinger characters climbing out from underneath the Eurostar. Chase: That confirms it then, they did sabotage Eurostar 9022. Kayo: But what about that aftershave smell? Chase: Well, I think I've found it's source, there's a black wet patch inbetween the railway Tracks. Kayo: Hang on, I'm coming to investigate. *Kayo runs out of the CCTV room and onto the platform where the Eurostar departed from.* Kayo: Yep, that patch looks suspicious, I brought a test tube with me, I'm going to see if I can get a sample, then I can bring it back to Adventure Bay so Brains can analyse it and tell us what it is. Chase: Ok, good plan. *Kayo jumps down onto the tracks with the test tube, scoops up a sample of the black liquid and climbs back up onto the platform.* Kayo: Ok, I got the sample, I'll take it back to Adventure Bay, you get back to the rescue operation. Chase: F.A.B. *They run back down the long platform, meanwhile, The Hood is taking photos of thunderpaw 1 parked outside the station.* The Hood: Right, once I've taken these photos, we're out of here. *Chase's pup take starts flashing, indicating the warning of the automatic camera detector.* Chase: Oh no! The Automatic Camera Detector! Ryder! Someone is photographing the instrument panel of thunderpaw 1! Ryder: Don't worry, I'm sending backup now. Everest, it is imperative that you go out in thunderpaw 7, get this man and stop him, we can't risk our identity being exposed. Everest: Ruff! Off the trail, Everest won't fail! *Everest stands on a light blue pad which lowers her down onto a conveyor belt which takes her into another room where she gets fitted with a helmet similar to Kayo's thunderbird shadow helmet. Then we see a motorbike racing down a tunnel towards the plane fuselage of thunderpaw 7, the 2 parts combine and lock. Then thunderpaw 7 gets taken backwards onto a vertical wall which spins around 180 degrees so it is now outside, then the table spins to face thunderpaw 7 directly upwards, then thunderpaw 7's rocket engines fire and the clamps release and the craft falls backwards and races off.* Everest: Thunderpaw 7 is go! *The movie cuts back to St Pancras Railway station.* The Hood: Alright you two, I want you to disable communications between the driver of that Eurostar and the mighty fools, that means we are going up into space so you can damage their satellite. Havoc and Fuse: Yes boss. The Hood: After that we will head for Zurich Switzerland. Harold: Why are we going there Mr Hood? The Hood: We are going to open a Swiss bank account so the IRS can't find all the money we're going to have once the sell the meteor and expose Paw Patrol International's secrets. *The Chaos Curiser takes off for space. Then, John locates the Chaos Curiser heading towards the satellite.* John: Ryder, Dad, the Chaos Crew are heading for a satellite. The Hood is planing to cut off all communications to the train. Jeff: Alright, John, we'll send some help up there right away. Alan, get Thunderbird 3 up there. I'll get Scott to take you back to Tracy Island so you can launch thunderbird 3. Alan: On it, dad. Ryder: Skye, I need you to launch Thunderpaw 3 to stop the Chaos cruiser from reaching the satetille. Skye: FAB, Ryder. *Cue original 1965 thunderbird 3 launch theme.* *Skye sits on a pink sofa and a hydraulic arm takes her down into the transfer tunnel and identical sofa raises back up to disguise the transfer tunnel. The first sofa comes to rest on a converted Railway wagon which takes Skye though the transfer tunnel to the thunderpaw 3 storage and launch bay. The wagon slows and stops underneath the huge bulk of thunderpaw 3 and another hydraulic arm raises the sofa off the wagon and up though the access hatch of thunderpaw 3, the sofa locks into place and Skye is now inside thunderpaw 3. As Skye enters thunderpaw 3's elevator to take her up to the flight deck, the hydraulic arm lowers back down and the access hatch is sealed. Skye is now at the flight deck, she sits at the cockpit seat, pulls down her safety restraint and begins the pre flight checks. Meanwhile, thunderbird 1 arrives to take Alan back to Tracy Island so he can launch thunderbird 3. When Alan gets back, he hurries off to Thunderbird 3's silo and launches it up to space.* Alan: Thunderbird 3 is go! *At the same time Skye launches Thunderpaw 3.* Skye: Thunderpaw 3 is go! *Meanwhile, the runway Eurostar is fast approaching the channel tunnel.* Marshall: Ryder, the Eurostar is almost at the channel tunnel! Once it enters the tunnel I won't be able to slow it down until it reaches France! Ryder: Don't worry Marshall, I have a plan. Rubble, Zuma, get down to Thunderpaw 2 and head for Folkestone, once you are over the English Channel, launch thunderpaw 4 from thunderpaw 2 pod 4 and see if you can find a way into the tunnel to slow the Eurostar down. Rubble: Mighty Rubble's ready for trouble! Rocky: Zuma, before you go, take my super vac. *He passes his super vac to Zuma and Zuma straps it on.* Rocky: Trust me, you might need it. Zuma: Ok, thanks Rocky. *Cue original 1965 thunderbird 2 launch theme.* *See acosiated page for thunderpaw 2 launch.* Rubble: Thunderpaw 2 is go! *Meanwhile, Alan and Skye have made it to the satellite.* Alan: Almost at the satellite now. Skye: Oh no we're too late! They've already damaged it, Marshall can't stay in contact with the eurostar driver. Alan: Well, in that case we'll just have to fix it ourselfs, I'll fix this side of it and you fix the other side. Skye: F.A.B Alan. *Alan comes out on one of his Astro boards and Skye comes out in a space suit on her whirlwind. Then they both set to work fixing the satellite. Meanwhile, Rubble and Zuma have reached the English Channel and Zuma is getting ready to launch thunderpaw 4.* Rubble: Ok Zuma, are you ready? Zuma: Ready Rubble! Rubble: Ok, releasing pod, now. *Rubble presses the button to release thunderpaw 2 pod 4, it drops down into the English Channel and then the door opens and thunderpaw 4's launch track tips up and extends outwards.* Rubble (Through Radio): Thunderpaw 4 you are clear for launch. Zuma: F.A.B. *He starts up thunderpaw 4 and it runs down the launch track and into the water, Zuma begins his search for an entry hatch into the channel tunnel.* Zuma: Got it, accessing hatch to Thunderpaw 4. *Thunderpaw 4 zooms to the hatch letting Zuma access the chute of Thunderpaw 4. Once he is in the channel tunnel, he uses Rocky's super vac to cling onto the train as it passes and then gets the radar scanner from Rocky and manages to record the speed of the train.* Zuma: Ryder, I've got a visual on the train, it's now going more than 200 mph. Ryder: Alright, Zuma, we're already on it. Jeff. Jeff: On it, Ryder! Boys, you know the drill. Virgil: Yes, Dad! Sherbet: FAB! *As the Eurostar hurls out of the channel tunnel. They spring into action with Thunderbird 2. Chase and Scott are quick to join them.* Chase: What's your plan thunderbird 2? Virgil: I'm going to try to use the magnetic grabs in pod 2 to cling onto the Eurostar and then use reverse thrust mode to slow it down. Chase: Good plan TB2, I only hope it works. *Virgil lowers the magnetic grabs over the Eurostar and activates them, they cling onto the train and Virgil throws TB2 into reverse, he is able to slow it down.* Virgil: Ok I managed to slow it down from 210 to 180 miles an hour, hopefully with a little bit more effort I should be able to- *Suddenly, TB2s controls start to fuse and an alarm starts blaring.* Chase: Virgil! What's going on? Virgil: The electromagnets must have picked up some of the electricity from the Eurostar, it's causing the entire craft to short-circuit. Sherbet: Multiple system shutdowns! Virgil, detach the magnetic grabs! We're crashing! *Virgil releases and retracts the magnetic grabs, then thunderbird 2 crash lands into a field in the middle of the French countryside next to the LGV Nord High Speed Railway Line. The Eurostar, thunderbird 1 and thunderpaw 1 are all seen heading on towards Paris.* Chase: Well, looks like your plan didn't work thunderbird 2. Virgil: It's ok, go on without us. Sherbet: I'm going to let Ryder know what's happened. Ryder, this is thunderbird 2, our rescue attempt has failed and we have crash landed in a field by the LGV Nord Line in France. Ryder: Don't worry TB2, sending assistance now. Rocky, I need you to use thunderpaw 8's tools to repair thunderbird 2. Rocky: Ruff! Green means go! *See associated page for thunderpaw 8 launch.* *Thunderpaw 8 is seen racing out of it's launch tunnel at 8000 MPH.* Rocky: Thunderpaw 8 is go! *Meanwhile back in space, Skye and Alan are still fixing the satellite.* Skye: So, any idea where the Hood and his minions went? Alan: I can get John to check that. John, could you please do an entire worldwide scan for The Hood? John: Of Course Alan. *John scans the entire planet for the hood, he eventually finds him.* John: I have the hood's location, he and the chaos crew are heading for Switzerland. Alan: Great, thanks John. Skye: Yeah, thanks. Now I can tell Everest where see needs to go to stop The Hood. Skye to thunderpaw 7, come in thunderpaw 7. Everest: Reading you loud and clear Skye. Skye: The Hood and his henchman are heading for Switzerland, they damaged a satellite and disabled communications between the Eurostar and thunderpaw 1. Me and Alan are fixing it now but you need to catch up with The Hood and stop him. Everest: But what about the character who was taking photos of thunderpaw 1? Skye: It could very well be The Hood, he's a master of disguise remember. You must go and stop him. Everest: Alright Skye, I'm on my way. *Everest flies thunderpaw 7 in the direction of Switzerland so she can find and capture The Hood and the others. Meanwhile, the Hood, Mayor Humdinger and Harold are at Zurich finding a bank to open their bank account. As they turn a corner, Everest suddenly comes out of nowhere.* Everest: Not so fast, Mayor Humdinger, Harold and Hood. The Hood: Gah! It's that Mighty Pup! Run! *As the three of them run throught the streets they lose her.* Mayor Humdinger: I think we lost her. Harold: That was close! The Hood: Way too close! Now, c'mon, let's get to the bank before she comes back for us. *As they go through a shortcut of an alley nearby, Kayo and Everest suddenly come out of nowhere.* Kayo: Not so fast, Uncle! The Hood: Ah! Kayo! Kayo: You're days of making chaos, robbery, arson and blowing up things are over! Everest: So are yours Mayor Humdinger and Harold! Look. *Everest points up, a GDF ship hovers overhead, GDF officers come down behind The Hood and the others.* GDF officer: Checkmate you 6! There's nowhere left for you to run! The Hood: What?! But how?! Everest: Hahahahahaha! Kayo gave me the GDF's number, I called them. And now you have officially lost this game Hood! The Hood: GGGGRRRROOOOHHHH! *Later, The Hood, Havoc, Fuse, Demolisher, Mayor Humdinger and Harold are all arrested by the GDF and taken into one of their ships.* Everest: Have fun in prison you 6! Now just try not to sabotage anything while your doing your time! Hahahahahahahahaha! The Hood: UUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!!!! Curse those stupid Mighty Pups! Curse their stupid Ryder! And curse International Rescue! *The GDF ship door closes and it takes off.* Everest: Well that's The Hood taken care of. Now we only have to worry about that runaway Eurostar. Kayo: Speaking of which, Brains found out what that Black substance was. Everest: What was it then? Kayo: It was a mixture of kerosine, petrol and liquifield patolium gas. All 3 of those things are flammable and The Hood must have poured it into the brakes. Everest: Oh my goodness! No wonder they caught fire. Thank goodness Marshall extinguished them with thunderpaw 5. Kayo: Yes, but that train is still a runaway. We'd better get back there and see what we can do to help. Everest: Couldn't agree more Kayo. *They head back to their craft and take off back towards the runway Eurostar. Meanwhile, Rocky arrives at thunderbird 2's crash site.* Virgil: How is it, Rocky? Rocky: Looks very bad and I think it's gonna take a while. Sherbet: What, a while? We don't have a while, who's gonna reach that Eurostar in time? Virgil: We know just the Pup. Ryder. Ryder: On it, Virgil. Rubble take Thunderpaw 2 and scan what causes the electricity in that Eurostar. Rubble: F.A.B Ryder. Skye: Thunderpaw 1, the satellite is fixed, you should be able to contact the driver now, me and Alan are heading back to earth now, on our way to Paris. Chase: Thanks thunderpaw 3, over and out. *Chase radios the driver to get the train attendants to tell the passengers to move to the back of the train. Then Thunderpaw 2 comes.* Rubble: Chase, I managed to scan the train. It looks like some sort of electricity of the front of the train and I think it's coming from the below of the train. Should we get Thunderbird Shadow to fire the multi-purpose launcher to damaged the front wheel of the train while Thunderpaw 7 activates the ice and snow cannons to slow down and prevent the train from derailment? Chase: But they won't be able to be here in time before it reaches the station which is now only 12 miles away, What can we do? *Then Marshall has an idea.* Marshall: Chase, I got an idea. Why don't I go inside the train where the exterior between where the front and the rest of the train is and then melt it with my heat power so Thunderpaw 2 can pull it with it's grapple to slow down and stop before it crashes into the station. Chase: If you think that's a great idea, then, okay go for it, Marshall and be careful. *Marshall steps out of Thunderpaw 5, he jumps and lands safely on the roof of the train. He opens the roof access of the train and goes inside. Once he's in, he hurries to use his heat power to melt the exterior of the train. After that Rubble immediately activates Thunderpaw 2's grapple to stop the train.* Marshall: Nice work, Rubble. Rubble: Thanks but about you? Marshall: Uh oh. *Out of nowhere, Thunderpaw 1's grapple appeares.* Chase: Hey, Marshall, need a lift? Marshall: Thanks, Chase! *Marshall gets out just in time as the first 4 coaches of the train zoom and ram right into the buffers at the end of the track and into the station concourse. The other 12 coaches are safe and Rubble slows them and brings them to a stop in the station. All 200 passengers and 8 crew members including the driver are safe and they all cheer for the Mighty Pups.* Chase: Nice work Rubble, well done! Rubble: Thanks Chase, but if we hadn't all worked together, we wouldn't have been able to save all these people. *They are later met by the CEO of Eurostar who congratulates them for their efforts.* Eurostar CEO: Words can't describe how grateful I am for you lot saving this train and my company, not just for the 3 of you but for everyone at Paw Patrol International and International Rescue, you may have been unable to save the station, but what's more important is that you saved the lives of others. Chase: Thank you sir, but that's just what both us and International Rescue were set up to do. Eurostar CEO: There is going to be a big award ceremony at the Eiffel Tower later, to honour both you lot and International Rescue. The President Of France will be giving each and every one of you a Legion of honour medal, the highest French order of merit. Marshall: That's so awesome! And then after that ceremony, we're all gonna party till we're purple. Rubble: Yay I love being purple! Chase: Umm, ok... *Later at the ceremony, the president of France is standing in front of the base of the Eiffel Tower with French officials all around him and all the pups and Ryder and the IR members are being carried down on a moving platform with a cheering crowd either side of them Lady Penelope, Parker, Kyrano and Grandma Tracy are all in the crowd as well and there is also and orchestra playing.* French President: Ladies and Gentlemen, as the president of our great Parisian nation, will you please all join me in saluting these incredible super-powered Mighty Pups and International Rescue, who today risked their lives to save 200 Eurostar passengers and 8 train staff, they must be honoured for their bravery and selfless actions! *The President makes a salute gesture, everyone in the crowd does the same.* French President: All hail and long live! Crowd: All hail and long live! Oooohhhhhhhhyaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! *The crowd begins singing the French national anthem with the orchestra playing it in the background. After the anthem, they start celebrating with their new heroes. Later that night, Sherbet is watching the Tracys having fun with the Paw Patrol at Beach Tower HQ Lady Penelope and Parker are also there. Then Rubble comes.* Rubble: Hey. Sherbet: Hey. Rubble: What's wrong? Sherbet: Well, you see, do you remember when Everest and Kayo arrested the Hood yesterday? Rubble: Yes. Sherbet: Well, me and the Tracys felt bad after he got arrested. He's family to Kayo and Kyrano. Rubble: I know you may think about him but still she and Kyrano do a great job at stopping his evil plans. So do you Sherbet. Sherbet: Really? Rubble: Yeah, the world is happy for us, if it weren't for you and everyone at International Rescue for designing cool ships for us and preventing that Eurostar from crashing into the Paris Gare Du Nord. We thought we couldn't save the lives tomorrow. Sherbet: Awww! Thanks, Rubble. Rubble: No problem, anyway, come outside, Ryder has a Surprise for you. Sherbet: Does he really? *Sherbet follows Rubble outside to see his surprise.* Ryder: Gather round everybody, I have an announcement to make. Tonight is a special night. We’re all together, because of one very special pup. Sherbet, the world needs the Thunderbirds, but the Mighty Pups also need you. *Ryder fastens a pup pack onto Sherbet's back.* Ryder: This pup pack contains every tool you will ever need for both the Paw Patrol and International Rescue. Sherbet: Ryder, thank you, thank you so much! Jeff: Congratulations Sherbet, you earned it. You all did. Parker: (S''niffles)'' I’m not usually an emotional man, but sometimes even the toughest nut must crack. *Lady Penelope puts her arm around Parker's back.* Chase: Way to go Sherbet! *A ringtone version of the thunderbirds theme song plays on Jeff's phone, he answers the call.* Jeff: Yes Madame Prime Minister. *Chatter on phone.* I see. Of course, straight away. Boys. Sorry Ryder, duty calls. Ryder: Of course it does. And quite right too. *The Tracy boys are now aboard their ships and are ready for take off.* Marshall: Bye! See you all soon! Rocky: We're gonna miss you! Rubble: Thanks for all our new craft and for helping us bring our meteor back to the lookout. Scott: Anytime you guys, but before we go, do you all wanna do the honours? Chase: What honours? Scott: You know what I'm talking about. Chase: Oh I know what you want us all to do. Ok pups, 1, 2, 3! All The Pups: Thunderbirds Are Go! *Scott smiles and starts up thunderbird 1, he takes off and closes thunderbird 1's hatch. He is closely followed by thunderbirds 2 and 3 taking off. They are all seen racing off across the sea and into the sunset towards their next rescue mission with all the pups waving goodbye to them.* *Movie cuts to a couple of weeks later back home on Tracy Island.* Alan: And that Grandma was the whole story, us and the mighty pups all saved the day together! Grandma Tracy: Well Alan, that was certainly one of the most exiting stories you have ever told me. Alan: Well that's exactly what this one was. *Just at that moment, John calls in.* John: International Rescue, we have a situation, Virgil, you and Sherbet get down to thunderbird 2 at once, I'll explain everything once you've launched. Virgil: Alright then John, come on Sherbet, We've got a rescue on our hands, or in your case, paws. Sherbet: F.A.B Virgil. *Cuts again to thunderbird 2's rocket engines firing and the craft launching off it's ramp and up into the sky towards the disaster zone.* *The end credits of the movie roll while at the same time, The Mighty Pups Are Go song preformed by the boyband Busted begins to play.* Lyrics: Summer's come around and There's more heroes to be found There's something major going down in Adventure Bay Aircraft underground Keeping our planet safe and sound If someone evil's coming round they should be frightened 'Cause now Sherbet is back in town With no strings to hold him down, down! Don't be mad please, stop the hating Just be glad that they'll be waiting Friends we have are ever changing you! Oh the lid's about to blow When the Mighty Pups are go! There's no need to tut Because the M-pups kick some butt Be sure that there's no coming last If your on their side It always makes me proud When rockets come out of the ground You know that you'd just be a fool To be a bad guy 'Cause now the pups are powered up With no strings to hold them down, down! Don't be mad please, stop the hating Just be glad that they'll be waiting Friends we have are ever changing you! Oh the lid's about to blow When the Mighty Pups are go! Mighty Pups are go, go (X4) Don't be mad please, stop the hating Just be glad that they'll be waiting Friends we have are ever changing you! Oh the lid's about to blow When the Mighty Pups are go! Mighty Pups are go Mighty Pups are go Mighty Pups are Mighty Pups are Mighty Pups are go! Post Credits scene: *Everest walks onto the screen which is black behind her wearing her normal regular outfit and faces the audience.* Everest: Hmm, yes I normally stay until the very end as well. (Chuckles) Bye. *She walks off the screen and after a few seconds pops her head back on.* Everest: Err, you can go now...if you wish. (Chuckles) (Whispering): Bye! *She removes her head from the screen.* *Insert Silent Paramount Pictures Logo Here.* *Insert Silent Nickelodeon Movies Logo Here.* *Insert ITV productions Logo Here.* The End! Part 1: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_1 Part 2: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_2 Part 3: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_3 Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Collaboration Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Part 4 Category:Crossovers Category:Mighty Pups Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Crossover Parts